If I Don't Come Back
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Haldir goes to Helms Deep but forgets to tell Kairi something...one-shot Haldir/OC


Aurora: A one shot ...blah blah blah... yeah.. I'm still gonna continue my other fic... just had to do this one.. was in the mood for it.  
Disclaimer:The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
If I don't come back   
Haldir climbed onto the highest tree of Lothlorien and stared out into the awakening horizon through the tears in his eyes.  
  
He would leave for Helms deep in a few hours and he wasn't sure he would see the golden woods ever again.  
  
So many memories would be lost.  
  
Even after everything is over, Lothlorien still wouldn't be the same place to return to.  
It would just be a memory from a dream.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered the conversation he had with Kairi, a female elf whom he had grown up with.  
  
"Haldir... you don't have to hide it from me. I know you're leaving with the rest of the archers. Orophin... he told me. But you didn't let me join you." she whispered.  
  
"You can't go. You'll die there. You must sail to the undying lands with all that is left of our kin."he said.  
  
"But... I.."  
  
"Kairi, whatever you say now will not change my mind. I will not have you.."   
  
Kairi could not help herself anymore. She threw her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could, not wanting him to leave her embrace.  
She could not hold back her tears either, they fell from her face like drops of precious crystal.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if you're gone... I don't want you to go... promise me you'll come back."She cried.  
  
"I'll come back."he said as he stroked her dark brown hair.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Haldir gently pulled her away from him and stared at her tear-stained face.  
  
"Thank you."  
But he thought, 'Why didn't I tell her I love her and what if I don't come back?'  
  
He ascended from the tree and got his weapons ready for the battle.  
  
The road to Helms deep would have to be fast, since the battle was soon to begin.  
  
As they marched there, he said to Rumil and Orophin who were beside him.  
  
"If I don't come back... "he started but decided against it.   
  
He was sure he would come back.  
  
  
  
Haldir's hands shook in anger as he swung his sword at yet another charging orc.  
  
They kept coming up at him and he was starting to feel weary.  
He hated orcs.  
They were evil, disgusting creatures.  
  
"TO THE KEEP !!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
"TO THE KEEP!!" Everyone else repeated after him to make sure the words could be passed out to every soldier.  
  
"Haldir!" Aragorn called.  
  
Haldir nodded and quickly finished off the orc he was fighting with.  
  
He ran down the stairs and a few of his men ran past him towards the keep.  
  
He saw someone very familiar.  
  
The beautiful black hair appeared when her hood came off as she ran.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and saw him but her eyes only showed anger.  
  
"Kairi..." he called softly.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
Without thinking, he ran towards her direction but before he could, an arrow plunged into his back.  
  
He spun round to see Aragorn running towards him, he was shouting something but he could not hear.  
  
He was deafened by the agonizing pain that was heating up his body.  
  
Another attack came from his back, this time it was swung onto the arrow which was pushed down across his back, cutting into his vital organs.  
  
His mind was throbbing, his whole life seemed to flash before him.  
  
Suddenly, someone grabbed him.  
  
He did not know who but he knew that there was still something he had to do.  
  
"Tell Kairi..." he choked.   
  
"I love her."   
  
  
  
In Lothlorien that very moment ...  
Kairi suddenly woke up from her sleep.  
  
Her whole body was covered with cold sweat.  
  
She looked out the window and the rain which had poured heavily during the night, had stopped.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
  
She watched the sun rise as her tears fell for no reason.  
  
"If you don't come back, I just want you to know that I already know."  
~Fin~ 


End file.
